


smiles are giving me all types of treble

by Pidonyx



Series: sweet as battery [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Multi, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Show Pony (Danger Days), Slice of Life, THE KILLJOYS ARE NOT MCR, WKIL Radio, this is super short but related to something else im working on, vague references to funpoison and kobracola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/pseuds/Pidonyx
Summary: And now, a moment at WKIL.
Relationships: Jet Star/Show Pony (Danger Days)
Series: sweet as battery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087682
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	smiles are giving me all types of treble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [costumejail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/gifts).



> this is based lightly off of my friend Jordan’s hc here:
> 
> https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/637156640535265280
> 
> because i’m working on something else and this was loosely related 👉👈 anyways it’s really just a lil slice of life but here it is
> 
> Pony uses they/aer, Jet uses he/they!
> 
> title is from no shows by gerard way!

“And in t’day’s paper flowers, we’ve got a couple ‘f fairytales that tied th’ knot this week, if y’ run ‘cross th’ Cali Screamin’s’ Angel Cake an’ Kaleidoscope Heart or th’ SaGuanos’ Cherry Wine an’ Sunkiss Kate be sure t’ wish ‘em well. Lotta celebrations ‘round this time, so‘f you gotta favorite record, hold ‘em close an’ put ‘em on repeat.” Dr. Death-Defying is lounged back in his chair, mic in hand as he delivers the daily Traffic report. Show Pony knows that this is his favorite part of the announcements, that he loves the Zones with all his heart and soul and any chance he has to deliver good news to the residents of the desert keeps him going through the bad. Pony watches a grin split Dr. D’s face as he glances down at the paper with all the fresh news ae brought in this morning, when he sees the next item on the list.

He brings the mic back up to his mouth, continuing, “an’ we got some extra-shiny tidings for you all on t’day’s Traffic. Th’ desert’s own most Fabulous crew ‘ve welcomed a new member t’ their family ‘f runners, jus’ in time for th’ holidays an’ squeakin’ in b’fore th’ new year. If y’ see our favorite Frankenstein an’ Ruby Royalty out on th’ town, be sure t’ pass on some ‘f your nicest grad bouquets when y’ do. Though I don’ ‘spect they’ll be strayin’ from th’ fold for a while, with th’ little one keepin’ ‘em on their toes. In any case, ‘m sure there ain’t one ‘f us out here that can’t ‘preciate a bit ‘f new blood ‘n the Zones, an’ t’ th’ crew in question, we’re all wishin’ little Charlotte th’ best. An’ now, back t’ the jukebox, we’re goin’ t’ have some Rabid Cupid hittin’ th’ airwaves for y’all next. Here’s th’ freshest new Shaker t’ give your carriages out there some juice.”

Pony pushes off from where they’ve been leaning on a table, kissing D’s cheek to leave a glossy lip-print against his salt-and-pepper stubble as they glide past. He pats aer arm when he silently hands over the radio, using his other hand to get the Rabid Cupid song running on the station.

When they’ve tuned the transmitter to the proper frequency, ae press the button and hum a little tune into the radio. “Show Pony t’ Jet Star,” they add almost as an afterthought.

“Hiya, Pony,” Jet answers, and even if ae can’t see his face, they can hear the smile in his voice. “What’s up?”

“Jus’ wanted t’ talk t’ you, honeybee,” Pony answers truthfully, smiling aerself. “Doc mentioned y’all on th’ report an’ I wanted t’ see how things ‘re goin’ down there.”

Jet laughs, straddling the rather large gap between tinkling and low that always makes aer heart beat a little faster. They can picture them lounged against the cabinets in the Diner kitchen, sitting on the counter swinging a heel against the drawers absentmindedly. Probably brushing a hand back through his curls in the way he always does. “We’re fine. Party an’ Ghoul ‘re really happy. Tired, but happy. Both ‘f ‘em are up an’ down all night with th’ baby, but Party ‘s smilin’ all th’ time an’ keeps singin’ t’ themself. An’ Ghoul keeps cryin’. ‘S kinda funny once y’ realize ‘s not bad cryin’, but ‘t scared P really bad a couple nights ago. Girly an’ I ‘ve been jus’ peachy, she’s out with her friends a lot, but keeps bringin’ little things back for Charlie. She found a board book ‘t Tommy’s th’ other day, hadn’t seen one ‘f those in years. Charlie likes ‘t, though, she goes real calm when Pois ‘r Ghoulie reads ‘t to her. An’ Kobes ‘s back ‘n’ forth ‘tween here an’ there all th’ time so y’ know how he’s been.” Jet blows out a breath. “‘S a big change, we’ve never had a real newborn ‘round before, but it’s. ‘S really nice, ‘s the happiest everyone’s been ‘round here in a long while. Not that we haven’t been happy, just. This ‘s really special, Pone, y’know?”

“I know, sugar,” Pony replies. “I’ll come by sometime this week, see Charlie, say hi t’ all y’all. An’ see you, Jetty, I miss you.”

“Miss you too,” Jet replies, voice going warm and sweet. “ _Te veo pronto, dulzura. Mucho amor para ti de parte de la familia. Les diré que lo estás haciendo bien._ ”

“ _Adiós por ahora, mi cielo,_ ” Pony answers easily. They press two fingers to aer lips, tapping them against the plastic radio casing. “ _Prometo que vendré a verte toda esta semana._ Love you.”

“Love you too,  _corazón._ Tell Doc I said hi.”

Pony let’s aer lips tilt into a smile, squeezing the transmitter like that could send the gesture across the Zones to Jet. “I will. Bye,  _cariño._ ”

“Bye,” Jet’s voice says softly, before the radio crackles and disconnects.

Pony sets the transmitter back on the table when they re-enter the room, Doc now swaying gently back and forth in his chair to a somewhat slower song playing through the system. “All good?” he asks, angling the microphones away from his mouth even though they aren’t on anyways. Pony shakes aer head and smiles, drumming their purple-and-blue nails on Doc’s desk.

“Shiny, D,” ae reply. “Baby’s settlin’ in, ‘s milkshakes at th’ Diner. Kobra’s pro’ly gonna come by later t’ pick up some more supplies an’ see Cola. ‘T alright ‘f I drop by th’ Diner this week sometime?”

Doc smiles fondly. “Woulda scolded you ‘f ya didn’t,” he says. He turns his chair back to the desk, as the song starts to come to a close. “Bring ‘em some ‘f th’ ice cream that Mars Bar dropped off last night, Poison’ll like that.”

Pony nods, and starts to skate for the door, but looks over aer shoulder when Doc says, “An’ Pony?” Dr. D grins at them, deep-set dark eyes twinkling under the shade of his sunglasses. “Say hi t’ Jet Star for me.”

Pony beams, giving Doc a cheerful salute before swinging out through the Broadcasting Room door.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translations:
> 
> (E was tired today and i didn’t wanna bother her to translate for me so these are googled and i apologize for any mistakes, please let me know if anything needs to be changed!)
> 
> “Te veo pronto, dulzura. Mucho amor para ti de parte de la familia. Les diré que lo estás haciendo bien.”: See you soon, sweetness. Much love from the family. I’ll tell them you’re doing well.
> 
> adios por ahora: goodbye for now
> 
> “mi cielo”: endearment meaning “my sky”
> 
> “Prometo que vendré a verte toda esta semana.”: I promise I’ll come see you all this week.
> 
> corazón: endearment meaning “heart” (mi corazón: my heart)
> 
> cariño: endearment meaning roughly sweetie, honey, etc.
> 
> Killjoy Slang (since I made like. almost all of it up myself):
> 
> Paper Flowers: good news, usually things that are reported in newsletters or on the radio; derived loosely from “floral” as a meaning for something innocent and positive and “paper” referring to “newspapers”
> 
> Fairytale(s): a serious couple or relationship, not something casual
> 
> Favorite Record: (this one isn’t mine) a term for a romantic partner
> 
> Grad Bouquets: congratulations or well-wishes
> 
> Shaker: the type of song that would be played at a club or party, usually something where alcohol would be served (playing both off of shaking in terms of dancing as well as shaking a cocktail)
> 
> Traffic: general happenings in the Zones, typically reported on the radio or in other Killjoy news (based off of the way the term was used in the album)


End file.
